There is a method of advertising goods and/or services, which makes it possible to connect client devices of advertising users to a remote server via an integrated network, to form a remote server database of requests for the advertising of goods and/or services, where the data on goods and/or services are transmitted by using customer devices of advertising providers, including also such parameters as place of display, time of display, quantity, frequency and duration of display of advertising, to form a remote server database of electronic mobile information devices of advertising users by their identification numbers, to choose those electronic mobile information devices of advertising users that correspond to the parameters of the request for the advertising of goods and/or services, to transmit information complying with the advertising of goods and/or services to selected electronic mobile information devices of advertising users for its further displaying on the screens of the above devices, to control the correspondence of the location of electronic mobile information devices of advertising users to the parameters of the request, to turn off advertising information messages with respect to specific devices according to the results of the control of the compliance with the parameters of the request in case of non-compliance with the specified advertising parameters (see application RU2014148508A, Jun. 20, 2016, IPC G06Q30/02).
The disadvantage of this technical solution is the impossibility of the stationary placement of advertising media, especially in public places, and a complicated procedure for attracting new consumers of advertising, which negatively affects the efficiency of advertising campaigns and events.
The closest analogue of the proposed invention is the method of providing consumers with advertising information, which enables supplying at least one advertising medium with a beacon equipped with the Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology and generating a BLE signal at a given periodicity, recording beacon signals with consumer mobile devices, transmitting signals that initiate the transfer of advertising packages, to the device for controlling the transfer of advertising with a view to displaying advertisements in the advertising medium (see application US2016095047A, Mar. 31, 2016, IPC H04W48/10). In this case, there are basically no restrictions on the location of advertising media, but it also complicates the procedure for accounting for the interests of a particular user, its location and movement in space relative to the advertising or information structure, which, as in the previous case, reduces the effectiveness of advertising.
The task of the invention is to increase the effectiveness of advertising campaigns and distribution of information in general. The task is resolved through the collection and processing of data, the possibility of analyzing consumer behavior, the identification of the location and movement of a potential consumer with a mobile device relative to advertising and information structures, individual communication, the targeting and retargeting of advertising and information messages (individual marketing).